


Come to play

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Series: The Witcher x Reader [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Forest nymph reader, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Spicy, soulmate-emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: Geralt came to slay a 'dangerous' spirit... but realizes that the so-called spirit is just a playful & innocent Nymph[Soulmate AU - feeling each others emotions]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: The Witcher x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773187
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the greens of the forest's trees, as the birds sang their melodies of old. The rabbits jumped and ran over the moss-covered forest floors, racing each other over sticks and stone. The vibrant forest nymph sat in a meadow, by a calm stream, tending to a baby bird when she felt the presence in her forest.   
“Looks like someone had come to play with us~” She giggled as she put the baby bird down next to it's mother and sibling, before standing. She stretched with a groan before turning on her heel. A few quiet steps turned into light jumps over the uneven forest floor as she travelled with the wind through the trees. As she grew closer to the edge of the vibrant forest it also grew more gloomy, almost sad.  
The humans had driven her creatures further into the woods as they hunted and cut down trees. Personally, she didn't mind them taking trees every now and then, after all, she knew they needed it to keep warm in the winter, unlike herself. But when they started hunting her deer's and rabbits she had had enough, going into their town and spurted vines through their well in hopes that they would take the hint that she was unhappy. Now, she didn't want offerings or gifts- she wasn't a good or deity- but some peace and quiet.

The clouds drew in and covered the sun’s rays from reaching the grass and moss on the ground far below. She looked up at the sky through the thinner treetops of the edge of the forest before hearing a quiet snap of a twig further ahead. Jumping over roots, she landed behind a big tree, shielding her from the possible impostor. Suddenly, an uneasiness that wasn't her own, fell over her. Fokus and tenderness. She peeked around the tree carefully and soon spotted a dark figure moving through the wilderness. She felt her heart thump heavily in her chest as she cautiously moved back. She watched the figure stop right before emerging into the soft light managing to pierce through the greying clouds above. They looked around before lowering the sharp silver blade in their hand. Out stepped a man with striking silver hair, clad in black studded armour. His golden eyes glowed like amber as they met her (E/C). Her heart leapt out of her throat. His eyes seemed to soften as he laid his eyes on her. She felt a calming feeling wash over her as she slowly stood.  
  


“A nymph?” His low voice hummed as he put his sword down.

“Out of my forest! I have done nothing so leave my children alone!” She stood her ground, confidently.

“I won't harm anyone.” He put his hands up in surrender as he took a slow step forward. “But you are not as innocent as you say, are you? The townspeople are going crazy with fright over a supposed spirit, haunting the deep forest. I assume I've found this spirit?”

“Perhaps? But I'm no spirit. I only warned them to stay away from my children. They were hunting them.” She said weakly as she clutched her heart.

“Take it easy...” She noticed he had come up closer, and she let him. She noticed the silver wolf around his neck, a glimmer went through her eyes in curiosity.  
“You’re a Witcher?” She reached out a small hand to touch the cool metal.

“Yes.” He looked at her in amusement. “They should know better than to hunt in a nymph’s forest-”

“Come!” She said abruptly as she grabbed for his hand to drag him back into the forest with her. At some point, she had deemed him too slow and let go of his hand to run ahead, but he kept following her. Her sweet laughter echoed in the trees, filling Geralt with a warm feeling of giddiness. He had noticed the moment she became frightened that he felt it too. Perhaps she was too naive to know of soulmates or nymphs just didn't usually have one. That might be the only reason he can't following the unknown forest nymph through her forest without caring. 

They soon arrived back at the meadow by the stream. She plopped down in the middle, where everything was seemingly much softer. She patted the grass next to her, looking up to him excitedly.

“I never thought I'd need my soulmate, much less that he'd turn up to be a Witcher.” She seemed, tilting her head to the side as she looked him in the eye.

“You knew?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
“Why else would you trust me like that if you hadn't felt it too?” She answered his question with a question of her own. She smirked mischievously before averting her eyes. She then lights up as she watched a majestic deer enter the meadow with curiosity, a basket vowed from twigs, hanging from its horns. It took sow steps to meet (Y/N) as she stood. It bowed its head slightly as she picked the basket off its horn.  
“Thank you.” She said her quiet thanks before returning to her previous spot beside the Witcher.

“So, you are a Witcher, huh?” She came up close to him, pitching up the mediation from his chest. Gerald watched her as she spun and twisted the mediation between her fingers. “What’s your name?” She looked up at him, not noticing how close they were.  
“Geralt of Rivia.” His golden eyes glowed as the sun emerged from the clouds.

“Well, Geralt of Rivia, I'm (Y/N), it's nice to finally meet you, soulmate.” She smiled gingerly. A fox soon came creeping out of it's hiding, to sniff at the basket of fruit, before doing the same to Geralt.  
“He likes you.” She whispered, nudging him to pet it. His rough hand lifted for the fox to smell before landing on its head in a pat. “I'm glad.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Geralt? G-Geralt?!” Jaskier clutched the strap of his Lute hanging around his torso as he wandered into the mystical forest. The bard had grown worried as his companion had been gone for the majority of the day since early morning. So he decided to take it upon himself to retrieve the Witcher. But he had not anticipated that the forest would be so calm yet oh so scary at the same time. He had heard the villagers and how they spoke of the creature that was said to live there. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought.  
A giggle echoed through the woods, making the bard stop dead in his tracks. He looked around fanatically before he heard a deep chuckle accompanied by the same light giggle. Geralt?! He started running towards the sound of voices and water splashing lightly.

(Y/N) took Geralt’s hand as she tugged him along the stream until it ebbed out into a bigger river. She let go of his hand as she started removing the thin fabrics off of her body, taking a step into the water.

“You coming?” She glanced over her shoulder at him teasingly. “Or do you need help?” She smirked as she walked back to him, grazing a soft hand over his chest plate before she started undoing the straps holding everything together. A moment later, he was free of all clothes and (Y/N) tugged him out into the water. She giggled as he stumbled slightly after her. She dipped her body into the water, her hair flowing around her on the surface, before coming back up. The water reached her waist as she went further in. Her wet hair stuck to her body as the water dripped down her skin. The droplets of water glimmered in the sun as it peaked through the clouds. Geralt took a few long steps towards her, pressing their bodies together, the water rippled around his hips. His calloused hands landed on the soft flesh of her hips, holding her close. Her delicate hands ran up his chest, lightly tracing the scarred skin before her arms snaked around his neck. He tilted his head down slightly as he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“Geralt?!” A high pitched screech sounds as Jaskier tumbles through the bushed by the water's edge. (Y/N) jumps in a fright, pressing herself further against Geralt’s chest. He turns his head and glares daggers at Jaskier over his shoulder, an arm around the forest nymph to cover her from the bard’s eyes.

“What! Are you doing here?!” He groans. The bard Shri is back a little.

“Eh... I got terribly worried. I’ve been gone all day and-“

I told you to stay in the village. Where did you get the idea to follow a Witcher into a supposedly haunted forest from?!” Geralt combs his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

“Yeah... sorry- I’ll take my leave.” He says before turning around. But he stopped short and turned back around. “Are you sure you’re not under a spell right now?”

”Jaskier!”

“Okay, okay. By the way, you wouldn’t know the way out?” He scratched his cheek awkwardly. (Y/N) giggled before whistling. The red fox from earlier came jumping out of the bushes behind Jaskier making him jump. She nodded at it.

“He will help you.” She nodded before they watched the confused bard follow the fox warily. She giggled again as Geralt squeezed her waist slightly with a sigh.

”I’m so sorry-“

She interrupted him with a kiss, making him sigh contently. She moaned in surprise as he grabbed her thighs, hauling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their heated kiss continued. She felt him walk further out into the river, the water rising to his waist.


End file.
